Party at Antarctica's Place
by TropicCitrus
Summary: I HAD A REAL KNACK FOR WRITING BAD STORIES
1. Chapter 1

Party at Antarctica's Place

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hello, hello, hello! I wrote this story solely for my enjoyment, but you are welcome to yell at me for ever being OOC anywhere. I don't really care what you think; I'm just publishing this because I can.**

**Oh, and since you may not know my characters…**

**Julienne**** = Me = TropicCitrus = Connecticut = 14 years old**

**Lilah ****= my best friend = FlyingSolo365 = New Hampshire = 14 years old**

**Maddie**** = my sister = Flyingsaucerscout = California = 16 years old**

**Antonio ****= Lilah's and my friend = New York = 15 years old**

**Underline means a Lilah or Maddie addition/excerpt/whever.**

**OH and note that OC personalities are based off my friends and I, they don't have anything to do with the states I chose for us to represent.**

= Start 3rd person

= End 3rd person

Otherwise, _Julienne's POV_

I nervously stepped through the long, red doors. They must have been at least five times my height and only two or three times my width (Why did they have to be made so darn large?). I pulled nervously at my black and white dress, worried what they would think of me. I'm not a country; I am a state. I'm not quite as important as everyone here…

I clutched Lilah's arm tightly. Of course, I will not eat it; I was simply holding it for the comfort I so badly needed. Pretty much every country in the world (Even a not-yet-country, Sealand) was going to be there. I just _had_ to make a good impression, I can't mess this up! If I do, America might be furious… And there's a guy I really want to impress- this may be my only time to see him, it was a wonder we were admitted to a world affair like this…

France spotted the three teenage girls from America's place as soon as they walked through the large doors. Two looked around the age of fourteen; the other was a bit older than them, probably sixteen.

One of the fourteen-year-olds was tightly holding onto the other's arm. She had curly, brown hair that went past the shoulders several centimeters and blue eyes that were wide open, giving her a bit of a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look about her.

The girl whose arm she was holding onto had long, straight, dirty-blonde/light brown hair. Her green eyes were currently on the first girl, helping her pin on her name tag. The first one's name tag read 'Julienne Paris/Connecticut.' The green-eyed one had one that read 'Lilah Espinoza/New Hampshire.'

The sixteen-year-old was already branching off from the group and had pinned her name tag on the knee of her 6-year-old skinny jeans. It read 'Maddie Foxx/California.' The location of her name tag wasn't all that was strange about her, though. Maddie had put on cat ears and wore an evil grin that spanned her face. Her intent seemed to be to visit Russia, long, straight brown hair flowing back a bit.

The blonde looked as though she were in a sort of protection mode. She appeared tough and as though she may punch anyone who came too near Connecticut, but France started heading in that general direction anyways. Connecticut was vulnerable and might be easy. After all, her last name also happened to be his capitol. He wanted New Hampshire more (Much, much more), but he wasn't sure exactly what he could do to catch her eye.

New Hampshire was helping me pin on my name tag (Since I always hurt myself whenever I tried) when I felt a presence near us… When I looked up after she was done, France was right there, a little too close for my comfort.

"Bonjour!" He greeted, but I stopped listening after that and panicked. How the heck could I shift his attention off of me?

My plan quickly formed in my head. It was pure genius. I reasoned that New Hampshire is near me, and she wants France, sooo… I quickly grabbed Lilah from the shoulders and placed her between me and him.

"Well, hellooooo there," New Hampshire wasted no time, already flirting with France. I was quite relieved to see him already …getting along… with her. They both seemed quite interested in each other, so I started backing away a bit.

"Wait up, Connecticut!" It was New Hampshire. "Hey, where are you going? I can't just leave you like that!"

"I'm fine!" I said. "I just want to let you and France talk. I'll, uh… Find Antonio! When she arrives, I can talk with her… Assuming there isn't a crowd, her being New York and all…"

"Oh… Okay, then," she said. "Well, have fun!"

"You, err, have fun with France," I replied.

"Oh, I will," she said, winking. She promptly turned her attention back to the blonde man she was with.

I continued walking away. I'm all alone… I can't wait for Antonio to arrive…. But when she comes, I'll probably have no time to talk to her; she'll be heading right for Germany…

I don't know any of these people (Or, really, countries…). I feel just…alone.

Russia was proudly bragging about beating people senseless. He leaned on Latvia, pressing his right hand down onto Latvia's blonde hair. Raivis didn't look too happy, but Russia didn't really care.

"And then I-" Russia stopped mid-sentence when he noticed someone was feeling him… Or, rather, feeling his scarf.

Taking his hand off Latvia, Russia turned around quickly to see who had been feeling his scarf. He found Maddie still gripping the gray scarf, enjoying its texture.

"One with Russia?" he inquired.

"Okay!" Maddie responded cheerfully, now rubbing Russia's scarf against her cheek.

I feel so alone…and like I shouldn't be here. I know New Hampshire offered to stay with me, but she's happy with France. She doesn't have to stay with me… I can manage, I guess…

I want to go home. I fit in, in terms of clothing… There are dressed up people, casual people, just… anyone in any kind of dress. But I feel like I don't belong.

I can't go home. This may be interesting… I looked around the place. (Again, why is it so BIG?)

Austria sat calmly at his piano, playing some classical song I wouldn't know the name of- Wait, he was here? He looked kind of lonely, so I approached him cautiously.

I said, a little quietly, "Hey, New Hampshire would really like you if you put on a dress…" I pointed at my casually clad friend in a black t-shirt and jean pants. She was still talking to France, looking quite…happy? Was that it? Or maybe it was that word 'horny.' She'd used it once when I was there, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. She definitely seemed to be enjoying his presence.

"But France…?" Austria questioned, looking over to where the (I assume) couple was. "She's not really single…?"

"People can believe in Polygamy, correct? She'll take you," I told him, a bit braver, knowing he wasn't (too) annoyed with the fact that I'd interrupted his piano playing. "The more, the merrier, when you're talking about New Hampshire and France." At least I've been of help (I hope), but I still feel left out…

Austria looked hopeful, and headed off, presumably to talk to Lilah. Just then, France sat down in one of the chairs and raised an eyebrow suggestively at her. She grinned evilly and practically jumped into his lap, and they proceeded to start making out. He was twenty-something and she was fourteen, so what?

Austria sighed. Poor guy.

I kind of laughed a bit at New Hampshire, but I turned away, not wanting to be looking like Japan, who was taking notes for some strange reason. Maybe no reason. Or maybe he wants to know how to make out with a girl…? Whever, he's not who I want.

I decided to find someone I could talk to comfortably. The nearest person (Or count- You know what? I'm going to stop trying to be correct and just go with person.) was Ukraine. She looked approachable enough. I started in her direction.

"Hello!" I greeted.

"Oh, hello there!" _Boing! _(Okay, I really hope I don't have to hear that ever again) Ukraine turned around to speak to me. "You must be one of those American states. I am Ukraine."

"Yeah. I'm Connecticut…as my name tag says…" I affirmed. Crap! I don't know what to say now. If I state the obvious, which I sometimes do with my friends, I'll look like an idiot. Luckily for me, Ukraine spoke again.

"So, are your roots in any countries other than America?" she asked. Thank you! Something I can respond to not awkwardly!

"In terms of living there, no," I said. "But in terms of my heritage, I am one-half Lithuanian, one-quarter French-Canadian, and one-quarter Italian." **((A/N: This is not based on CT populations or anything. This is my heritage.))**

Ukraine's eyes looked around, darting from the passive Lithuania, to ghost-like Canada, and then to outgoing Italy, who was currently talking to Germany. He made giant hand motions as he did this. Oh, look- Antonio got here! I spotted her beside Germany and gave a little wave. Just as she started to wave back, I heard Ukraine speak again.

"That's certainly a, um, interesting combination…" was all she had to say.

"Heh, yeah, I guess," I said before noticing someone was behind me. "Uh, hello, Maddie?" I guessed. New Hampshire was still, err, busy with France… And Maddie is the only other person here I know…

When I whirled around, I found myself to have guessed right. Maddie was sporting a new ring on her left hand. She lifted up her hand to give me a clearer view of the ring.

"I am one with Russia!" She proclaimed.

"Congrats!" I'm not really sure what else to say…or think… except now I can marry, since my elder sister is married or in wedlock ;) But I doubt he'll propose… He my not have even seen me yet…

"Oh, I must wish my brother congratulations!" Ukraine exclaimed. "It was nice talking to you, bye!" She hurried off to go see Russia, leaving me with Maddie. But that didn't last.

"I am off to claim Prussia's vital regions!" she declared. She then walked over in Prussia's direction, too lazy to run (There goes my company…).On her way over, she picked up a chocolate covered strawberry from a glass desserts table. Those looked good, but I should lose some weight… I know my friends tell me I'm not fat, but that doesn't mean I couldn't use a little trimming…

I couldn't resist, though. They looked too yummy. I walked over, and after sinking my teeth into one, spotted Sealand. He looked in need of a friend, so I went to him.

"Hello, there! You must be Sealand, correct?" I asked him, having an urge to bend down to be level with him, but: 1. It might make him feel little & insignificant, and 2. It would reveal my cleavage. France might not be the only pervert here. (No, I am not saying Sealand is a pervert. He is too young for that. But there could be other people watching.)

"Hello! Yes, I am. Say, do you know why Austria is wearing that? He looks funny," Sealand spoke a mile a minute, seeming to be excited that someone was recognizing him as a country. When I looked where Sealand was pointing, I saw Austria wearing a ridiculously poofy pink dress. I almost laughed, but I tried to muffle it. It came out more like a snort.

"I guess New Hampshire was serious about wanting him in a dress," I said.

Sealand laughed a bit at this. "Why would she want him in a fairy princess dress?"

"The world may never know…" I said. It's true- the world might never know. Lilah has…unexplainable reasoning.

Sealand yawned, and it must have signaled Britain's brotherly instinct (I really don't know what else to call it. Fatherly? Motherly?). He came over here and picked up little Sealand.

"Sealand, what are you doing here?" He questioned. "This is supposed to be countries and states only!" (Poor Sealand…) "And it's, uh, past your bedtime… Run along home, now…" Britain seemed a little awkward. Maybe it was New Hampshire's presence, she was attracting a lot of attention and he kept looking at her.

Sealand rubbed his eye, mumbling an 'Okay…' as he left the room (Which, by the way, was _too huge!_)

"Hey, do you know why Austria is wearing a dress?" England asked me. "He usually doesn't seem to, uh, fond of them.

I felt like facepalming. "I just explained that to Sealand… He wants to impress New Hampshire. She has some, err, strange tastes in guys. She also doesn't really care about being a Polygamist, seeing as that's what she is…"

"She's willing to date and possibly marry more than one guy?" Britain asked, slightly surprised.

"Yup…" I said. It seemed like he was rather into her, so I added, "She likes British accents…" Hopefully he'd take the hint.

Which he did.

He made his way over to New Hampshire, shoving France out from under her and saying something. Lilah wiggled her eyebrows and got out some popcorn. Wait, where did she get that from?

Anyways, France and England started fighting, presumably over Lilah. Wait, was that an EAR?...No, wait… It just turned out to be a small bottle of body spray. Oh, gosh… this will never stop…

I noticed that without Austria at the piano, they'd (Whoever _they_ were…) been playing slightly trendier music. Just as the current melody faded away, a slow dance came on. Great… I am one of the only women/girls/females here without a dance partner. California has Russia, New York has Germany, New Hampshire has a choice of 3 guys, and I'm sure Belarus has many at her heels. I couldn't see Liechtenstein, but I bet _she_ has a dance partner… Only Ukraine and I were left.

Latvia was enjoying his temporary freedom from Russia when a slow dance came on. Most guys didn't have a dance partner, but he felt he should get one. Connecticut he thought looked beautiful, but he was too shy and uncertain. She was about half a foot taller than him- would she mind being with a shorter guy? He also couldn't help but notice that every guy that was at least her age she talked to she had sent over to her friend- would she do the same with him? Latvia didn't really want to be with New Hampshire, she was too…tough for him. And horny.

He also wanted a single woman. With her tumbles of brown hair and eyes blue as a river (Or so his perception of her was- some would say her hair was somewhat messy and her eyes average), Connecticut must have been taken. How could she stay single?

As he looked at her with awe, a tomato-drunk Romano **((Yes, Romano DOES get drunk on tomatoes P: ))** elbowed him a bit and said, "Dare you to [censored because Julienne would feel too dirty writing this word] her." His words were slightly slurred, but Latvia could make them out.

"Uh… I r-really don't think I should…" Latvia stammered. "It w-would be wrong…"

"Well, at least…" Switzerland, sober, thought of a compromise. He didn't want Latvia to be alone. "Ask her to dance. That much you can do?"

"Y-yes." Latvia walked over to where Julienne stood, lonely.

A white gloved hand tapped me gently on the shoulder. I almost didn't feel it, it was so light.

"W-would you like to dance?"

Latvia! OH MY GOD _RAIVIS GALANTE_ IS TALKING TO _ME! _

I calmed myself down a bit, and (resisting to jump up and down) replied with "I would love to!" I _would_ love to, but what I say was quite the understatement to what I was thinking. I wanted to say was "OHEMGEE YES TOTALLY ARE YOU KINNDING AND/OR MARRIED THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED YOU TO SAY!"

Latvia looked slightly uncomfortable looking up at me all the time, so I glanced over to the stairs. Maybe they could help out.

Raivis followed my eyes, noticing when they briefly weren't on him, and gently pulled my hand. He blushed a little as he guided me. "Let's, uh, head over there…"

Latvia stepped up a step when we arrived, making him at eye level to me. His blonde hair was placed perfectly…

We slowly danced for a while, and I enjoyed it greatly… And I think he did, too. I smiled, and he smiled back. I felt my heart stop for a second- he smiled at me!

Raivis then stepped a little further than he had been moving, and slipped. He started falling forwards, and… his lips pressed against mine.

It felt so…good. Right. His hands moved from being palmed against me (As they had been positioned to break his fall) to holding my shoulders. (Romantically! I don't know how one can grasp another's shoulders romantically, but it certainly felt romantic to me.)

Alas, our kiss had to end at some point. When I pulled away, he looked at me with love . Sure, a slip may have caused it, but he really did like me.

"…Wow," he said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly he was hit by Maddie tackling Belarus.

"Stay away. Russia is MINE!" Maddie was yelling at Belarus. "I know you so jelly of me, but stay away from my man!"

"I'll-never-give-in!" Belarus replied, not paying attention to the injured Raivis beneath her. She sprang up and started trying to rip out Maddie's hair.

I quickly bent down to Latvia and asked him, "Raivis? Are you okay?"

"Just…fine…" He said, propping himself up onto his arm. "I'm, err, used to this…"

"Being tackled by Maddie and Belarus?" I questioned. Well, he probably meant something else, but I wanted to make sure Maddie didn't do this sort of thing every day. It would be pretty weird if she did and wasn't telling me.

"Haha, no. I meant, uh, being hit by R-Russia or a relative of his…" Latvia said. "He tends to use me as a Belarus-shield. Or uses me as something of the sort…and he's quick to punish…" Latvia rubbed the back of his head a bit and winced. When he turned around to show me, I saw a purple mark under his hand. Also, a, uh, little lower… I looked at his butt. It's quite cute (You should see it-No, wait, don't. He's _mine._). Don't judge me! I couldn't resist! It's not my fault!…Okay, maybe it is… It was only for a second, though!...Or five…or thirty...or until he turned around, however much time that was… ^^'

I quickly brought my eyes up as he turned, both of us blushing a bit. (But probably for different reasons- me because of, well, looking at his butt. He was probably blushing because he showed me his bruise.)

"That was a, err, crowbar…" Latvia explained. Wait, he got his bu-OH YEAH, he was talking about the bruise…

"Ouch…" I said, thinking about Russia swinging a metal stick down onto Raivis… It must have hurt. A whole lot. I flinched at the thought.

His vulnerability made him all the more attractive, though. I found myself hugging him, my arms around him and meeting at his back. He smelled nice, like an open meadow, yet with a sea breeze. Mmm… Hey…I wonder if he can smell my perfume!

Latvia sniffed. "What smells like fruit?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"White citrus body spray, from Bath and Body Works!" I replied cheerfully. "…Do you like it?"

"Err…sure," Raivis replied. Oh, how I love him! "Very much so."

This is when I noticed he had gotten back on the stairs. I hadn't really noticed we were at eye level until he stepped down and asked to meet New Hampshire. (And me, being an inward blonde (No offense to blondes), took a bit to realize he was talking about Lilah.)

Weaving through the people, I finally spotted New Hampshire and waved with the hand that wasn't holding Latvia's. (His hand felt nice and warm… )

**NEW HAMPSHIRE**** EXERPT HERE**

I saw Connecticut waving, and waved back. Then I noticed that she was holding hands with Latvia.

Before we proceed with the story, I would like to point out my size.

New Hampshire is not a big state. In fact, it is TINY. California and New York are normal-sized because they have big populations. Connecticut is normal-sized because of her French-Canadian heritage. New Hampshire has lots of mountains and hardcore hikers and the toughest hikes this side of the globe. It does not have area OR people. And since my ancestors were New Hampshirean since before white men ever set foot here, I didn't have any height advantage from them.

The result of this is that I was a midget, at about four foot four, and even little Latvia towered over me. Nevertheless, I made sure to give him my fiercest, angriest, mother-bear glare. "Latvia. Raivis. If you're just trying to get in her pants–"

"Lilah!" Julienne squeaked. Latvia blushed Shannon red, a special shade seen only on the faces of extremely embarrassed people.

I went on relentlessly. "Latvia, if you so much as hurt one hair on her head, your death will be long and painful. And if you make her cry, I will chop off your testicles with a frying pan, donate your penis to the Phallus Museum, fry the balls in the frying pan, and serve them to you for dinner. Got it?"

Latvia nervously started patting Connecticut's hair, checking to make sure that it was all intact. This resulted in him stroking her hair, and I got the hint soon enough to move on. I was wandering around pretty aimlessly, looking for something or someone to do, when I bumped into someone tall. Of course, everyone was tall to me. But this was tall even for most humans.

I looked straight up and recognized my housemate. "Mommy!" I cheered, hugging America happily. He patted my head, knowing better than to try to pry away my arms. I might be short, but I was strong.

"I'm not your mommy," he reminded me when I let go.

"Yes you are!" I protested. My biological mom was dead, so who else would my mom be?

"You're older than me!" he objected. It was true. I represented the real New Hampshire, Native Americans who had been there for centuries longer than America.

But he was still my mom. "What's age have to do with it?" I snorted. "You are my mommy and nothing will change that."

America sighed and changed the subject. "C'mon, little one. We're going upstairs now."

"I'm not little," I grumbled as I followed along behind him. "Why are we going upstairs?"

"To find somewhere to sleep," answered America. "France said he'd fix us all up with accommodations, but he's quite, uh, busy with Britain. We can't fly back home before morning, so I'm checking out the upstairs for somewhere to crash."

"…Busy?" I looked back towards where France and Britain were still fighting. They were wrestling and getting in some wonderfully kinky-looking positions, and I think France had finally realized the sexual tension between them, because he looked up at Britain and kissed him full on the lips. Britain's eyes bulged and he struggled a bit, but then his hormones kicked in and he responded.

Ah, yaoi. Night made? Oh yes.

**BACK TO JULIENNE'S POV**

Latvia was still, err, petting me after Lilah threatened him for a bit. I gently moved his hand off my hair, making him blush again.

"S-sorry... I kinda forgot I was doing that..." he apologized, embarrassed. I hadn't really minded the feel of his hand on my head, but it looked weird for him to be doing that. What made it more unusual-looking was the fact that he had to reach up, him being about half a foot shorter than me.

"It's okay..." I said, and then explained (As above).

"Hehe, yeah..." Latvia laughed nervously. Hmm, what could I do to relieve the tension? What to do, what to do...

"Have you met my sister, Maddie? She's California, the girl who hit you while tackling Belarus," I asked. Well, he had just met my sister-of-sorts. He could meet another.

Latvia's eyes darted nervously to where Maddie was piggy-back riding Russia. He then said, "I-it can wait..." Quieter, he said, "Maybe when she's not near Russia..."

Hm, what else could I do? This will get awkward in a minute if I can't think of anything...

As I thought, Raivis and I simultaneously yawned. Is he as tired as I am? I was quickly answered, as if he could read my mind. (Oh, gosh, I hope he can't read my mind! I don't want him to, my thoughts are sometimes embarrassing...Like when I was looking at his (cute) butt earlier...)

"Es esmu diezgan noguris..." He said, receiving a questioning look from me. "Kas par lietu-Ohh... Sorry, I'm just tired..."

"Let's go sit on the chairs," I suggested, waving my hand around in the general direction of a couple chairs. "Relax a little?"

"Yes, please," he said, turning in their direction. I followed, and chose the seat to his left. When we sat down, a wave of drowsiness hit me. I slowly closed my eyes, and felt my head fall to his shoulder. He rested his head on top of mine, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

OH CRAP I STILL HAVE MY CONTACTS IN-zzzzz...

**Sorry that you never get to see Antarctica… She or he was going to be a penguin. Yes, penguins own giant houses. And this story was originally going to be a one-shot, but Lilah wanted to write until her morning after, so I decided that my friends on fanfiction that are in this story**** just get to write their own mornings after. Antonio's might not come for a while, though- I haven't been able to reach her for a while ^-^'**


	2. Lilah's morning after

**This is a guest chapter, written by Lilah (FlyingSolo365). ENJOY, ARU!~**

THIRD PERSON POV

Lilah woke up in a strange bedroom.

She looked left and saw America, Romano, and Megan Fox.

She looked right and saw England, France, and Austria.

She looked up and saw Australia singing 'YOUUUU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONGGGG...'

She looked around and saw scattered ropes, whips, fuzzy handcuffs, strapons,  
>and what looked suspiciously like a vibrator.<p>

"I will be drinking /much/ more at the next Never Have I Ever game," she said.

**Bravo, Lilah, bravo.**


End file.
